Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam
The Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam is an upcoming party on Club Penguin. It will start on August 22, 2013 and will end on September 3, 2013. It is a combination of a Summer Party, Water Party, and a Music Jam. Announcements Spike Hike confirmed this party in a tweet on May 29, 2013. Spike Hike wrote: Spike Hike made another announcement for the party on June 20, 2013. He tweeted: Polo Field made another announcement about the party with a video. His post said Polo Field then posted the official name of the party on the blog, along with a special video by Ross Lynch and Chrissie Fit. His post said Trivia *This is the first combination of three parties in Club Penguin. *This party may be controversial, as the Southern Hemisphere is having winter at the time of this party. *Many penguins thought this party was going to be held in July, but the Star Wars Takeover took its place. *It will be sponsoring the new Disney Channel Original Movie, Teen Beach Movie, because Hallie, the person who hosts Disney's Game On, was found in a photo on Twitter with Ross Lynch and Chrissie Fit who are in the film, in front of a Club Penguin background of waves and a palm tree. **Also, in the sneak peek of the Beach, it shows a gas station, which could be a reference to the bikers in the movie. **In addition to this, an ad for the party had a URL with the name "Teen Beach" included in it. http://goo.gl/SIbNpK *In the announcement, penguins will be able to get cool beach items, while members will go to Big Momma's bar to watch Mack and Brady perform backstage. They will also be waddling around as mascots. *Members will be able to dress up in costumes inspired by characters from Teen Beach Movie. http://www.clevvertv.com/ross-lynch/42129/teen-beach-movie-to-takeover-disneys-club-penguin.html *This is the last sponsored party of 2013, as Spike Hike confirmed on Twitter that the rest of the parties of 2013 would be original. *Ross Lynch made a guest blog post about the party on August 15. http://www.clubpenguin.com/blog/2013/08/guest-blog-ross-lynch *Brady and McKenzie are much like in the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam, when there was Rocky and CeCe, and they all are characters as mascots not originally created by the team. Features Activities Everyone can: *Collect cool beach items *Surf epic waves *Rock out with friends Members can: *Go backstage at Big Momma’s with a chance to meet movie-inspired characters McKenzie and Brady *Dress up in Teen Beach Movie costumes *Collect exclusive beach items *Ride a motorbike *Deck out your igloo in beach styles Character Biographies Brady is a happy-go-lucky surfer dude who’s always dreamed of being in “Wet Side Story.” He’s totally pumped about performing at Big Momma’s in Club Penguin. Smart and confident McKenzie loves surfing and hanging out with Brady. She’s excited about meeting Club Penguin members at Big Momma’s Backstage. Party Rooms *Big Momma's *Big Momma's Backstage Characters *McKenzie *Brady *Cadence Surfers *McKenzie *Brady *Tanner *Seacat *Giggles *Cadence Bikers *Cheechee *Lela *Butchy Gallery Sneak Peeks Spike Hike Confirm Tweet for Summer Music Jam.png|Spike Hike confirming the party. Spike Hike Waiting For Party.png|Spike Hike telling everyone to wait for the party. GameOnTBM.jpg|Hallie, Ross Lynch and Chrissie Fit on a Game On for the party. TeenBeachMovie.jpg|Another picture of Hallie, Ross Lynch and Chrissie Fit on a Game On. NOEEEES.png TBM Cast with Cutouts.jpg Characters Surfers Brady 2.png|Brady Mack 2.png|McKenzie Le.png|Tanner BRrTfPYCQAAWQwX.png|Seacat Cadence TBM.png| Cadence Bikers Leila.png|Lela Chee_Chee_Club_Penguin.png|Cheechee Proxy-10.jpg.png|Butchy Screens Homepages TeenBeachPartyHomepage.png|The first homepage graphic for the party. TeenBeachPartyHomepage2.png|The second homepage graphic for the party. TeenBeachPartyHomepage3.png|A part of the third homepage graphic for the party. TeenBeachPartyHomepage3-1.png|Another part of the third homepage graphic for the party. TeenBeachPartyHomepage3-2.png|Another part of the third homepage graphic for the party. TeenBeachPartyHomepage3-3.png|Another part of the third homepage graphic for the party. TeenBeachPartyHomepage4.png|The fourth homepage graphic for the party. Login Screens 0730-Teen-Beach-Homepage-Teaser-1_4-1375322503.jpg|The first login screen for the party Teen Beach Teaser Login 2.png|The second login screen for the party. Teen Beach Teaser Login 3.png|A part of the third login screen for the party. Teen Beach Teaser Login 3-1.png|Another part of the third login screen for the party. Teen Beach Teaser Login 3-2.png|Another part of the third login screen for the party. Teen Beach Teaser Login 3-3.png|Another part of the third login screen for the party. Teen Beach Teaser Login 4.png|The fourth login screen for the party. Other CP TBM FACEBOOK AVATAR.jpg|Club Penguin's Facebook icon for the party. TBM Promo.jpg Videos Club Penguin - August Party Sneak Peek Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam Announcement Club Penguin Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam - Official Trailer Club Penguin Teen Beach Movie - Exclusive Interview with the Cast! Club Penguin Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam - Sneak Peek Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam Game On Commercial See Also *List of Parties and Events in 2013 *Summer Parties *Water Party *Music Jam (Disambiguation) *Sponsored Parties External Links *Teen Beach Movie Wiki Sources and References Category:2013 Category:Parties of 2013 Category:Sponsored Parties Category:Teen Beach Movie